


Don't You Forget About Me

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: After death, Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Hamilton reference, One Shot, POV Chloe, Post-Canon, Sacrifice Chloe Ending, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: Takes place after Max sacrifices Chloe for Arcadia Bay, and is from Chloe's perspective when she dies and is reunited with an old friend. A quick one-shot of what I imagine Chloe would have thought if she were a ghost after her death.





	

“Nobody would even miss your punk-ass, would they?!?”

“Get that gun away from me, psycho!!”

BOOM!

Chloe gasps, chest heaving as she tries to figure out what the fuck just happened. She turns her head as her eyes slowly adjust to the room, a familiar sensation taking over her mind. She looks around, taking in the sights. Bathroom stalls, sinks, mirrors, walls. The blue butterfly… A familiar face. Round, smiling, long hair, gorgeous features; features that Chloe had come to know quite well over the last five years.

Rachel Amber.

“R-Rachel? What -- How --”

Rachel smiles, holding out a hand to help Chloe up. “Hi, Chloe. It’s been awhile.”

Chloe pulls her in for a tight hug, eyes filling with tears. “How did you get in here? Wh--”

She stops, the realization of her situation sinking in as she slowly pulls away from the brunette’s embrace, turning around to try and figure out what happened. It’s not until her eyes fall upon the floor that it hits her.

In front of her is Nathan Prescott, eyes wide with panic as he frantically looks around the room before back at the body on the floor. The body with a gunshot wound to the stomach, lying in a small pool of blood.

The body of Chloe Price.

“I’m sorry, Chloe. Nathan killed you, as he did me. You’re dead.”

Chloe turns to look at Rachel, her friend’s eyes filled with sorrow, She can see now that they are both almost ethereal, invisible to Nathan and -- what’s that noise? She turns the corner to see Max sitting behind a stall, face in her hands, shoulder shaking from silent sobs as the floor grows wet with her tears. Chloe’s chest begins to tighten, her mind swimming as the reality of it all begins to dawn on her all at once. “Oh my God… How?”

Rachel’s voice cuts in, distracting Chloe from her thoughts. “Max saved Arcadia Bay, Chloe. She allowed this to happen because otherwise, everyone would have died. This was the hardest choice she ever had to make. She loves you.”

Before Rachel is even finished speaking, Chloe’s mind is filled with memories of the past week; Chloe helping Max in the parking lot, giving her William’s camera, dancing in the bedroom before David barged in, playing with the ‘superpower’ at the junkyard, swimming in the pool, the kiss on a dare. Max saving her life more than once… Finding Rachel’s burial spot… Making that brutal decision at the lighthouse.

The kiss goodbye.

Chloe falls to her knees, wrapping her arms around Max’s curled up form, her own eyes filling with tears that would never fall. She knows Max can’t feel her, but she doesn’t care. Her best friend went through hell for her, and she wouldn’t abandon her now.

\--

Rachel and Chloe stand in the cemetery hand in hand, watching the funeral procession slowly gather around the casket. The turnout is larger than Chloe could have even imagined, and she can’t help but feel touched at the amount of people that cared for her. Among the group are her mother, Joyce, and David, and of course Max Caulfield. Seeing them there, wearing black, crying for /her/ -- it’s harder than she anticipated. Thankfully, Rachel had not left her side since her death, finding peace now that her body had been found and Nathan had been arrested.

As Chloe watches, she finds herself wishing she could do a few more things; she wishes she could hug her mother goodbye, instead of seeing her sob into David’s arms. She wishes she could thank David for loving Joyce, and tell him to take care of her now that Chloe was gone. She wishes she could apologize to Frank, who to her surprise was standing behind a nearby tree with Pompidou, a look of mixed emotions on his face.

But mostly, she wishes that she could hold Max one last time; that she could kiss her and thank her for everything, that she’ll always be watching over her. It’s then that an idea comes into her head; a way she can send a message to Max.

Chloe has the small blue butterfly land on the coffin, right in front of Max. She watches as her best friend glances over, a small smile appearing on her lips as if understanding the meaning. Chloe releases a shaky sigh as Rachel squeezes her hand, the cool breeze beckoning them to lay at rest. She speaks one last night before allowing herself to go to her final rest.

“My love, take your time… I’ll see you on the other side.”


End file.
